Eye of the Tiger
by Frostfox37
Summary: She had an eye for trouble. But she also had the Eye of the Tiger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is about a character who (obviously) gets the tiger miraculous! The OC's parents are from India because the Tiger Miraculous is a Panja's bracelet which is an Indian Wrist Bracelet and he appears to be based on a Bengal tiger. Plus. there aren't any Indian characters in Miraculous or most shows/books, so I thought I should make one.**

**Update: I've updated and made it better, in my point of view.**

* * *

_I should really start watching more news,_ Adhira thought as she crouched under her desk, her little sister trembling next to her. This was not how she had expected her first day of school would go. At all. It had started normal, she supposed. She had arrived at school on time and found Ms. Bustier's class easily. She had suffered through the entire lesson because of this annoying girl named Lila who sat next to her and yammered on and on about knowing random famous people. Seriously, how did anyone believe these lies?

She had been daydreaming about spilling orange juice onto the perfect white suit of Ms. Mendeleiev, who was lamenting about how children 'were so disrespectful', when suddenly, the professor was surrounded by dark bubbles, and was suddenly a very different person.

Adhira gaped at the newly-transformed teacher. Her skin was lavender purple, and her purple hair was now darker and smoke seemed to be surrounding it, like dry ice. Her eyes were a violent red, and her glasses had green lenses. Her white suit was almost the same, if not for the smoke coming off it, too. Yup, this definitely wasn't Ms. Mendeleiev anymore.

Not-Ms. Mendeleiev grinned sinisterly. "Detention for breaking the rules!" she cried, looking exactly like the villains in the cheesy comic books her younger sister, Kani used to read. All of her classmates looked alarmed. Well, almost all of them. Adhira noticed that two of her classmates, a kind girl named Marinette and some model named Adrien had disappeared. Adhira continued gaping at Not-Ms. Mendeleiev.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two teenagers wearing very CHEESY animal superhero costumes walked in. The Ladybug-themed girl, for some reason, seemed familiar to Adhira.

Marinette had disappeared…

Ladybug was here…

Ladybug had dark hair and blue eyes, but what about Marinette? She didn't look like that, right? For some reason, Adhira couldn't remember…

But it was her first day here, and she hadn't memorized everything perfectly. Also, there was this haze in her mind that made her feel very tired when she thought about it. Anyway, she had more important things to worry about. Like her sister's comic book coming to life in a very cheesy way.

"All of you, get out of here!" ordered the Ladybug themed girl, who seemed to be the more responsible of the two. Adhira didn't need to be told twice. She stood up and just ran, ran, ran. Her parents were at home, for they hadn't found any jobs this early. They probably hadn't heard about the supervillains yet, so she had some time before they started freaking out. As she was running toward the school where her 10-year-old sister was a student, she saw Kani running toward her. "Adhira!" she cried. "It's horrible!"

"I know!" Adhira said. "But don't worry, we'll be home before the villain finds us."

"That's not it!" shrieked Kani. "I mean, yeah, supervillain, but I dropped my _phone_, and then I _stepped_ on it, and now it's _ruined_!"

Adhira sighed in annoyance. Kani was obsessed with her phone, even though the only thing she ever did on it was play and groan about 'all those horrible memes out there'. Adhira thought it was unfair how Kani had gotten a phone when she was 10, while Adhira had to wait until she was 13.

"That's not important right now," she said. "What matters is that we get home."

For once, Kani listened, and followed her as they finally reached their apartment. When they got there, they were met with the relieved faces of their parents. "Thank goodness you're alright!" her mom cried. "I can't believe we didn't know about this!"

Her father nodded. "Apparently, the mayor has been keeping it a secret from the rest of the world, so the city continues making money from all the tourists…"

They droned on and on about politics and whatnot, which Adhira zoned out of. She then noticed something from the window. Mylene, a girl Adhira had made friends with during lunch, was running from the villain. Adhira stared in horror and then realized that she could help. She could save Mylene and actually do something right for once. And then she knew what she had to do.

Adhira had to go out there and risk her life for someone she had just met.

_Well, world, I'm ready to die._

* * *

**Welp, I updated this and like it better than my previous version of this chapter. Maybe then I'll get some favorites or follows or reviews. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME PLEASE GIVE ME SOME THEY ARE WRITING FUIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This isn't a hiatus or 'leaving the story' note. I'm just getting a different account:**

** u/12637852/Scales-and-Squares**


End file.
